The Shaolin Mountains (Roleplay Page)
This page is designed as a bit of a 'roleplay hub' for battle and casual roleplay stories, especially for martial artist characters. ^w^ History of the Mountain In a remote part of Mobius, near the continent which houses the village of Chun-Nan, lies a vast mountain range neighboring a nearby forest. Within it lived a tribe of panda monks that made their home in a quiet temple at of the highest mountain. During one of her travels, Rosie the Echidna managed to discover the mountain temple and the monks who lived there, along with one more person: A prideful warrior coyote in a black gi who forced the native panda monks into servitude. Obviously disliking what she saw, when Rosie confronted the coyote about his poor treatment of the monks, he immediately challenged the echidna to a fight, agreeing to back down and leave the mountain should he lose. Needless to say, the coyote was prompted defeated and was forced to leave the temple in disgrace. The panda clan rejoiced, insisting that Rosie would make her home in the temple for as long as she wanted. Although reluctant, she agreed to their offer in attempts of being polite yet, even then, she didn't want to just keep the place to herself. Knowing that the mountain range would make a great gathering area for fellow warriors to meet and train together, Rosie felt that such a place should be shared. With the panda clan's permission, Rosie had her new friends set out a message to the surrounding area, calling forth all fellow martial artists and warriors alike to come and visit the mountain range, either as a new home for wandering fighters or as a little vacation spot. Rosie even worked with the monks to make the area more suitable as a warrior refuge, including adding in a little training den on the west end of the mountain and an array of houses near a beach to the east. Although nervous of the thought of having even more visitors to their home, the panda monks eventually grew hopeful and eager to have fellow martial artists explore the mountain. Once everything was set, the panda clan named their mountain settlement after their savior: The Shaolin Mountains. ...Even if Rosie had little say in the matter. Rules * With the exception of arc roleplays, no jumping into to other roleplay subpages without asking. Other characters can join into Training Dojo roleplays, with the main users' consent, to watch but a separate spectator section must be made for Temple Arena matches so the serious battles won't get interrupted. * No Godmodding. Only focus on controlling your character's reactions and don't try to control others. Also, if a battle takes place, fight fairly; I know that winning a match is very satisfying for some but don't try cheap tactics just to win or 'be better than the other character', such as auto-hitting and Insta-killing. Your character can throw multiple attacks, within reason, but give the other character a chance to react. * Invincible or completely-unbeatable characters are forbidden from participating in Temple Arena matches. * No killing the other character during fights. * Responses must be in paragraph format, at the very least. No Script-format responses! At least use complete sentences to make your responses more descriptive. * Keeps things PG at most, meaning no sexual activity and curse words must be censored. Participants With Pages Without Pages Area Map The entirety of The Shaolin Mountains consists of six main areas, including the neighboring forest area and village. With the exception of the Temple Arena, roleplays don't have to be restricted to just one of these areas or arc roleplays. Participants are allowed to make roleplay subpages whenever they please, as long as their intended partner agrees to the intended roleplay. Mountain Temple The Temple at the very top of the mountain range is the place where the Panda Monks reside in. The inside of the dojo provides a soothing, quiet atmosphere which is perfect for meditating. The monks have no problems with allowing visitors to join them for a bit of quiet meditation to help melt away the stress of the day. Temple Arena Just outside of the Mountain Temple lies a wide, open arena which is mainly reserved for serious battles and tournaments. As fellow warriors themselves, the Panda Monks will spectate each match and volunteer as medics and even referees to oversee each match and heal the combatants' injuries afterward. The arena itself is shrouded with a mysterious, invisible veil of subtle healing magic, assumingly set by the Panda monks, which provides just enough healing energy to keep serious injuries from becoming fatal, including dangerously severe burns and even stab wounds. The Panda would surely hate to see any battles to the death, thus such fights are forbidden. Also, in addition to spectating each fight, the panda monks will also record the progress of each combating warrior as a little game to themselves, keeping track of each of their wins and losses. Match Types One-vs-One A classic all-out match against two warriors. Each fighter keeps battling on until one is unable to continue. Quick Match Similar to One-vs-One but the match works a little more like boxing. Whoever gets knocked down onto the ground three times first losses. Battle Royal Four warriors fighting and everyone's one their own. It's every fighter for themselves in this crazy four-way match! The last one left standing is the winner. Tag Battle Two teams of two warriors battle together against the other team (with any combination of characters and users) but only one fighter from each team can fight at a time, kinda like a wrestling match. Teammates can tag each other in and swap out whenever necessary but when one fighter from a team is unable to continue, the other must carry on alone while the other watches from the sidelines. Whichever team defeats both fighters from the opposing team wins the battle. Multi Battle Similar to a Tag Battle but both fighters from both teams can fight all at once. Whichever team defeats both fighters from the opposing team wins the battle. Group Battle Two teams of three to five fighters face off against each other, with only one fighter from each team battling at a time. Unlike with a Tag Battle, teammates can't tag each other in so everyone's taking turns, switching out only when a teammate is defeated. Whichever team defeats all members of the opposing team first wins the battle. Ready for Battle Simply replace the question marks with your character's name if you'd like to battle the other person. Note that they have the right to accept or decline the request. (Template: - vs ???: ) * Training Dojo/West Mountainside On the west end of the mountain range, lies a quiet, little dojo surrounded by cherry blossom trees, serving as a small training area for warriors to hone their skills either alone or with a partner. As such, this area is perfect for friendly sparring matches. As the Panda Monks aren't overseeing the matches conducted in the dojo, wins or losses here will not be recorded but, if the settling warriors seek it, they can invite specific fighters to the dojo and challenge them to a training spar of their choice. Spar Types Hand-to-Hand A pure martial arts battle where both fighters are restricted to using only their bare hands and feet to fight. This type of spar is great for practicing developing your character's hand-to-hand combat skills in a fun, friendly fight. Weapon-Based Both warriors are allowed use a weapon of their choice to battle the other. As soon as one fighter is disarmed and forced to yield the battle's over. Power Battle Both warriors are allowed to use their hand-to-hand skills along with any powers or supernatural abilities they might have in an intense sparring match. Just don't destroy the dojo in the process! XD Challenges Add the name of the character you'd like to challenge, along with the character you want to use, in the appropriate places. Note that the user of the challenge character has the right to accept or decline a challenge. (Template: - challenges to a sparring match.) * Settlement Beach/East Mountainside To the east of the mountain range is where a neat array of small, cozy huts, or houses, are set for settling warriors to rest in, making the area seem a bit more like a resort. Especially with a pleasant, sparkling beach residing right near them. Residents of the mountain can each of their own hut to themselves, relax and enjoy the sights after a hard day of training. Mountain Base/Forest The very bottom of the mountain range serves the entrance into The Shaolin Mountains as well as a nearby forest, which is actually a border dividing the mountains from a village area, a few miles away. Crossing the forest is the main means of reaching either the village or the mountains, depending on which side you're on. Village Area On the other side of the forest is a small village, separate from The Shaolin Mountains. Not many martial artists reside here but the villagers still manage to maintain their own way of life and usually live peacefully and without a care. Although some cases of bandit attacks are known to occur here... Current Roleplays Temple Arena - Rosie the Echidna vs Mars the Dire Wolf (One-vs-One) Archived Roleplays Category:Roleplays